


Bonenzo 5 + 1

by thatwriterjenni



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Baby, Carrying, Couple, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: 5 times that Enzo carried Bonnie through the threshold and the 1 time he didn't.





	

{1}

 

Looking at the house Enzo could almost imagine all of the ways that they could enjoy this house. Perhaps skydiving and racecar driving were not the top things on his bucket list, perhaps a life like this with Bonnie was all the he needed. It did not seem like a consolation prize it instead seemed like all he could ever want in life. 

Enzo had never put much thought into being human again as he thought it could not happen. Even when he heard about it he had not thought about it because who would let him do that. Now that he thought about Bonnie he knew that he would take the cure that very minute if it meant that he could be with Bonnie.

“Lorenzo St. John I invite you in.” Bonnie told him with a smile.

Enzo was pulled from his thoughts with a smile as he heard her voice. He took her hand in his, gently pulling her out of the house so he was against her. He pressed a kiss to her lips before picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the house.

“One day we will do this for real.” He promised before setting her down, not able to get enough of the beautiful laughter that filled the air. If he had only 60 or 70 more years he would love to spend them listening to that beautiful laugh.

“What are you thinking about?” Bonnie asked, stroking his cheek.

“I am thinking about when I am going to do that next.” Enzo told her.

 

{2}

 

Enzo was human now and he had never felt more alive than in that moment. They stood in front of the house where they would now be staying, the same house that had housed Elena before her body was moved somewhere new. Now it could be their home for the next 60 or 70 years just like they had talked about before.

“You don’t have to invite me in.” Enzo told her with a grin.

“No I don’t you do not need my permission to get into our home.” Bonnie told him with a smile. They had the deed signed and now they both owned it together.

“Our home- I am so happy to hear you say that.” Enzo told her before he moved to scoop her up in his arms yet again.

Bonnie laughed, wrapping her arms around Enzo’s neck as he held her. Enzo made his way up the steps before he tried to open the door. It took him a few tries before he was finally able to open the door.

“I suppose being human is harder than it looks.” Enzo her with a smile.

“Oh but you’re doing so well at it.” Bonnie teased before giving him a kiss

Enzo made his way through the door with Bonnie in his arms. “My first time doing this as a human. I think I did a pretty good job.”

“Well you didn’t drop me so it’s good in my eyes.” Bonnie told him, stroking Enzo’s cheek before giving him another kiss.

 

{ 3 }

 

Enzo’s heart was racing, would she even agree to this? Sure they had agreed to be together but would Bonnie want to marry him. He also wondered if what he was doing was enough if he was being romantic enough or if he should do more.

Still he looked around to the front porch of their home. He had lit about a hundred candles which were placed all around. He had gotten a bag of red rose petals which were sprinkled all around and he had his guitar propped against the way waiting to be played.

Bonnie pulled up and grabbed the bag of groceries along with the bottle of wine. She made her way out of the car and towards the porch, raising a brow.

Enzo smiled at her and moved onto one knee with a tiny black box in his hand.

Bonnie dropped the bottle of wine, looking at Enzo with a surprised look on her face

Enzo smiled, “Bonnie Bennett we stood on this porch when we decided how our lives would go. I carried you through that front door and promised to spend my life with you. I love you and I am ready to take the next step.”

He cleared his throat nervous before opening the box to reveal the ring. “Bonnie Bennett will you marry me.”

Bonnie dropped the bag of groceries and ran over to him. She cupped his face his her hands and gave him a kiss. “Yes yes a hundred times yes!” She told him before smiling, tears falling down his cheeks.

Enzo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Once they pulled apart he put the ring on her finger. He glanced past Bonnie to the bag of groceries before laughing.

Bonnie looked back and could see yellow oozing from the bottom where the carton of eggs had shattered when she dropped the bag of groceries. She winced a bit before speaking, “I guess we have to go back to the store.”

Enzo nodded, “We have to do that but first I want to celebrate properly.”

He moved to pick her up before making his way through the front door with her. 

“Wait what about all the candles there are so many of them, Enzo.” Bonnie told him before smiling.

“In time love but for now we celebrate.” Enzo told her, kicking the door shut with his foot before taking her down the hall to the bedroom.

 

{4} 

 

Everything about it had been perfect, a small ceremony with their friends then a party where they all drank and enjoyed themselves until it was time for everyone to come home. Bonnie and Enzo were dropped off by the driver of their car. They were only lightly buzzed but they figured it was better safe than sorry.

Once they were at the front porch Enzo started to look through his pockets for the keys to the front door. As he did Bonnie messed with the poofy dress that she was wearing.

“I can’t wait to get out of this thing- Caroline was right it really does weigh you down.” Bonnie told him as she tried to reach for the ornate buttons on the back of her dress.

Enzo looked over at Bonnie with a smile. She wore a blush colored poofy little dress that went to a bit past her knees. It was something playful and unexpected but it made twirling her around on the dance floor that much more interesting. “I think you look beautiful.”

Bonnie smiled at him, “Thank you very much- you look pretty good yourself.”

Enzo smiled before he unlocked the front door. So much had happened since he promised to truly walk her through the threshold as his wife. “Well Mrs St John can I do the honors?”

“Of course can Mr St John.” Bonnie told him, holding out her arms for him to pick her up.

Enzo scooped her up bridal style poofy dress and all as he carried her through the threshold. “Now come on Mrs St John let's get you out of that dress.” He told her as he made his way through the door and back to the bedroom.

 

{5}

 

“Pregnant- I still can’t believe it.” Enzo told Bonnie with a smile. He knew that he was human but he had not been sure if he could ever get Bonnie pregnant.

Still after she had taken about 10 at home tests, at Enzo’s request, they had wanted to be one hundred percent certain. They went out for lunch then had a 1pm appointment with her doctor. Once it was confirmed by the doctor they got to listen to the heartbeat.

They had taken plenty of sonograms as well as having a nurse's aide take a few pictures of the happy couple. When they got home Enzo was still in shock, not sure if this was even real.

As they headed to the front door Bonnie started to unlock it. Before she could walk Enzo grabbed her shoulder to stop her, “Bonnie wait.”

“What? God did I forget to lock the car door again? I’m lucky we live in a quiet area.” Bonnie told him before turning around.

“No not that I just wanted to do this.” Enzo told her. He picked her up as he had so many times before and carried her through the front door.

They stood there in the hallway for a few moments just smiling at each other before Bonnie gave Enzo a kiss. “This is really cute and all but i have to pee really bad.” She admitted.

“Right- yeah okay sorry.” Enzo told her before setting her down. He watched her make her way to the bathroom, a stupid smile painted on his face as he did.

 

{1}

 

“Are you sure that you are okay Bonnie? I can carry in your hospital bag if you want.” Enzo told her as he fussed over his wife as she got out of the car.

“Enzo I’m fine- I just need to make it to the bedroom and go lay down. I promise i can make it that far.” Bonnie told him with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “You just get her into the house okay? Leave the car seat here in the car just in case. She is fed and should just sleep for a little while.”

“Alright I can do that now go get some rest, love.” Enzo told her as he watched his wife head up the porch and through the front door. He then turned to look at his newborn daughter who was still strapped into her car seat.

She was perfect, everything he could ever have wished for. She looked exactly like Bonnie though she swore that the girl had Enzo’s nose. He carefully picked her up, gently shushing as she fussed a bit

He carefully shut the car door before carrying her through the door. He had not gotten to carry Bonnie through the threshold this time to celebrate but he felt that this was just as good if not better. He pressed a kiss to the tiny babies forehead once they stood in the hall.

“Welcome to your home, Sheila.” Enzo whispered with a smile before heading to the nursery to go lay her down in the crib.


End file.
